The Lost MC
The Lost Motorcycle Club is an outlaw motorcycle club operating primarily out of Acter, Alderney. The club's vice president (later president) Johnny Klebitz is the protagonist in The Lost and Damned. History According to the Lost website, the Lost began in 1964 with eight US marines who met in Hanoi, Vietnam. After the war ended, they had a continued thirst for drugs and violence. Because of this, they began the club and named it "The Lost" because of their friends who were killed in the war. Alderney chapter At the beginning of The Lost and Damned, the protagonist Johnny Klebitz is the acting leader of in the absence of Billy Grey, who was been incarcerated for drug charges. Prominent members of the Alderney chapter included the chapter's President Billy Grey; Vice President Johnny Klebitz; Treasurer/Lieutenant Jim Fitzgerald; Club Secretary/Lieutenant Brian Jeremy; Road Captain/Lieutenant Clay Simon and Sergeant-at-Arms/Lieutenant Terry Thorpe. Other noteworthy members were Jason Michaels and Angus Martin, as well as old ladies Leila Sharpe and Ashley Butler. Even though he is a member of the Lost MC, after some of Brian's faction was killed in End of Chapter, Johnny considers them as Alderney pisslickers. Mission appearences GTA IV *No Love Lost *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway TLAD *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough *Get Lost TBoGT *Frosting on the Cake GTA CTW *Double Trouble *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! *Convoy Conflict Members and Associates Members *Billy Grey - President until 2008. Arrested in 2003, released, betrayed, re-arrested and killed in 2008. *Johnny Klebitz - Vice President until 2008. President from 2008. *Jim Fitzgerald - Treasurer. Killed by Niko Bellic in 2008, on the orders of Ray Boccino. *Terry Thorpe - Sergeant at Arms. *Clay Simons - Road Captain. *Brian Jeremy - Club Secretary until 2008. Betrayed the Lost and was killed in 2008. *Jason Michaels - Enforcer. Killed by Niko Bellic in 2008, on the orders of Mikhail Faustin. *Angus Martin - Lieutenant. *Random Biker - Prospect. Betrayed The Lost along with Brian Jeremy and was killed in 2008. *Dave Grossman - Prospect. *Ashley Butler - Old lady. *Leila Sharpe - Old lady. Associates *Thomas Stubbs - Congressman and business associate. *Elizabeta Torres and Andreas - Business associates. *Malc - Member of the Uptown Riders. *DeSean - Member of the Uptown Riders. *Ray Boccino - Formerly an associate, but became an enemy. Killed by Niko Bellic. *Niko Bellic - Worked twice with Johnny Klebitz, secretly killed Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald. Liberty City chapter The Lost MC also has a chapter in Broker, Liberty City. In 2008, Johnny met up with six bikers from the Lost's Broker chapter on the Broker Bridge. Jason also called for help from the Broker chapter when hired gun Niko Bellic attacked him. While there is no chapter in Algonquin, Johnny and other members of The Lost have been seen in Algonquin. Trivia *It is very notable that the Lost Clubhouse resembles the Hells' Angels New York Clubhouse. It has matching walls, doors and it's compact design is a match. *The Lost are based on the Outlaws MC as referenced by The Lost's bitter rivalry with the Angels of Death who are in turn based on the Hells Angels. This rivarly parallels the real-life fued between the Outlaws and the Hells Angels. More proof of this is that The Lost MC's motto 'The Almighty Forgives, The Lost don't' is clearly based on the Outlaws MC motto 'The Almighty Forgives, Outlaws don't'. *There have been ten presidents of The Lost Brotherhood's Alderney Chapter (the last two being Billy Grey and Johnny Klebitz). *In GTA IV if the player reaches Vigilante level and does a Grand theft auto mission, he will encounter The Lost carjacking. *Billy Grey and Brian Jeremy were convicted of the same crime in the same year (murder in 1989). It's possible it was a two-man job and it might explain why Brian is so loyal to Billy. *It's possible that members of The Lost are extorting or are employed by Globe Oil's offices in Berchem, Alderney, as Johnny refers to their rear parking lot as "Lost MC turf" during the mission "Liberty City Choppers". *If the player looks at the memorial wall inside the clubhouse they can see that one of the fallen Lost members uses an Angel of Death model. *Niko Bellic, Luis Fernando Lopez, Huang Lee, and even Johnny Klebitz have fought against the gang: :*Niko killed a few members in No Love Lost and No Way on the Subway on orders of Mikhail Faustin and Ray Boccino respectively (this resulted in the deaths of Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald). :*Luis killed dozens of members in Frosting on the Cake when they disrupted the deal. :*Johnny, Jim, Clay, and Terry killed the members under Brian's leadership in End of Chapter and Bad Standing for betraying Johnny. *After Johnny, Terry, Clay and Angus burn down the clubhouse, it is highly likely (but not confirmed) that the Alderney Chapter is disbanded, as they they have no headquaters and have lost too many members to carry the club on, although you can still find some Lost members after Get Lost in Gang Wars, and many Lost members are seen in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *Like the FX Television show "Sons of Anarchy" the founders of the club are Vietnam War veterans. *In GTA IV, TBOGT And GTA Chinatown Wars The Lost MC are your enemies, but in TLAD, The Lost MC are your friends and they will not attack Johnny Klebitz. Notable tragedies Before The Lost and Damned *Night Hog died in 1982, as the first Lost casualty in their feud with the Angels of Death. Even after taking two shotgun shells to the face, he was standing up and firing his SMG before he died. *Mitch died in 1985 when he was having sex on a moving bike, and was hit by a freight train. *Bozo died in 1999 when he was shot directly in the head in a shootout with three police officers. *Dirty Sue died in 2001 when he was drunk while driving his motorcycle, veered onto oncoming traffic and was hit by a truck. *Harper died in 2006 in a methlab explosion. He had previously lost one of his ears in 2003 to a similar explosion. As told by the Lost website, he "didn't sell to homos - which is rare in this world of hypocrites and sellouts," suggesting the Lost are homophobic (though, unlike the Angels of Death, they are not racist and have befriended the Uptown Riders). *Horse was killed by The Lost after turning state's evidence. *Angus Martin is permanently crippled by an accident caused by Billy Grey. *Wyatt is an arrested prospect caught with kilos of heroin. *Moose shot an undercover cop who infiltrated the Lost and was subsequently arrested. *Jose was caught with meth that "wasn't his" and was later arrested. During The Lost and Damned *The truce between The Lost and the Angels of Death is demolished when Billy Grey kills a lieutenant of the Angels of Death. *Jason Michaels and several bikers from The Lost's Broker chapter are killed by hired gun Niko Bellic on orders from Mikhail Faustin. *Brian Jeremy defects to start his own chapter, feuding with former Lost brother Johnny Klebitz and his faction. Johnny murders most of Brian's trustees, then kills Brian himself. * Many members of the Broker chapter are killed by Luis Fernando Lopez after an attempt to kill him and Anthony Prince. *Jim Fitzgerald is killed by Niko Bellic after an extended motorcycle chase. Johnny describes him as "the man we all wanted to be". *Billy Grey is arrested during a botched heroin deal, and was about to turn state's evidence on Johnny Klebitz and Angus Martin when Johnny and other Lost members broke into the prison and executed Billy. *The Lost's clubhouse is heavily damaged by Ray Boccino, and then burned down by the remaining members of the Alderney chapter to "put it out of its misery". Gallery Johnnylost.jpg|Johnny Klebitz leading a group of bikers. BillyGrey-TLAD.png|Lost brotherhood's Alderney Chapter leader, Billy Grey. JohnnyKlebitz-TLAD.jpg|Vice president Johnny Klebitz JimFitzgerald-TLAD.png|Treasurer Jim Fitzgerald BrianJeremy-TLAD.jpg|Club secretary Brian Jeremy TerryThorpe-TLAD.jpg|Lost sergeant at arms Terry Thorpe ClaySimons-TLAD.jpg|Road captain Clay Simmons JasonMichaels-TLAD.jpg|Lost enforcer Jason Micheals AngusMartin-TLAD.jpg|Lost high ranking member Angus Martin AshleyButler-TLAD.jpg|Old lady Ashley Butler Leila Sharpe.png|Old Lady Leila Sharpe DaveGrossman-TLAD.jpg|Prospect Dave Grossman Lostclubhouse-TLAD-exterior.jpg|Lost MC clubhouse Lostclubhouse-TLAD-bar.jpg Lostclubhouse-TLAD-betabase.jpg Lostclubhouse-TLAD-finalbase.jpg Lostclubhouse-TLAD-meetingarea.jpg Lostclubhouse-TLAD-memorial.jpg Gang-standoff-copy-1-.jpg de:The Lost Motorcycle Club es:The Lost Motorcycle Club nl:The Lost Lost Brotherhood, The Lost Brotherhood, The Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Lost Brotherhood, The Lost Brotherhood, The Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony